


当我在污本命的时候我在想什么

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀 存在一句话D右描写但左右无差*追星B，偶像D*微量年龄操作 B＞＞D2017.12.13
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 5





	当我在污本命的时候我在想什么

此刻，没什么比见证本命成功出逼更让追养成系爱豆的边伯贤感到幸福的事了。排队等待和本命握手的边伯贤只觉得自己整个人都被七彩的小心心填满，虽然不是第一次参加握手会了，却还是激动地手发颤。今天这场久违的握手会是本命所在组合顺利开完首次演唱会的特别答谢，意义非凡且一票难求，边伯贤作为被抽中这场福利的少数天选之人其中一员，兴奋之余没忘记上微博歌颂本命善良温柔不忘初心，紧接着火速切到小号转发自己的小论文。  
本命的组合刚出道那会儿可没少挨边伯贤的嘲，把本地几个堪堪成年的漂亮男孩塞进一个团里出道，不过是某知名非娱乐公司拓展新领域的粗糙试水。边伯贤那会儿正放小长假心情倍儿舒爽，恰好遇上该组合首场露天公演，难得有点闲情逸致看完全程也没记住到底有几个人。  
这年头还搞什么超能力少男神他妈弱智，一群小毛孩子瞎蹦跶，能出地方台就见鬼了。虽说边伯贤把超能力作为概念的男团暗自贬得一无是处，可小朋友们毕竟有点儿实力后台也核硬，虽不至于地方台二十四小时转播动态，上上专属节目刷脸、弄个小剧场公演还是意料之中的，当地知名度也真就给强行操了上去。娱乐活动极少的独居大龄男青年边伯贤从被迫认脸，到被戳到萌点主动去找节目看，一段时间下来终于完犊子，不知不觉沉迷本命无法自拔，人生首次心甘情愿迈进了追星的坑也就罢了，真情实感的对象还是比自己小好多岁数的小男生。  
超能力男团到底还是有优势，不仅地气接到每家每户，成员们养眼得款式不一业务水平也可圈可点，虽说出道后一直不温不火，倒也逐渐成了类似当地吉祥物的存在。边伯贤不管不顾一头栽进这个小糊团里的小本命身上，爱深如马里亚纳海沟，公演场场不落，握手会也次次捧场。这团第一次有了坐飞机的行程的那天，边伯贤请了假飞奔到城市另一头的机场，与零星可数的迷妹一起举着应援扇声嘶力竭喊团与本命的名字。送个当天往返的机而已，边伯贤内心已经上演了一出自己守候王者归来的壮丽戏码，感慨地流下好多热泪吓得身边小姑娘不轻。  
团队有了出逼迹象后，边伯贤就跟不了每一次的外地公演了，毕竟为了养本命不能不上班嘛。于是迷弟一腔无法挥洒彻底的赤忱、本命被更多人喜爱的复杂心情融合酿成了难以排解的郁闷。偷偷珍爱着的小珍珠终于被证明了价值本该是好事，可随之而骤然拉大的距离感令边伯贤除了更加痴迷本命外也产生了难以言喻的焦虑之情。边伯贤并不想去过分打扰偶像的私生活，自然不会因为本命是亲民的养成系爱豆就去与人家私联，可他又想不出自己还能做些什么，不安的强烈感情一时找不到合适的出口，于是边伯贤别出心裁地，开始写黄色文字污自己本命。  
男团男饭的存在本就稀奇，追星大号已然成为独特粉头的边伯贤机智地换了马甲偷偷污本命，为了不被槽太gay还伪装成高中生软妹写手。不明真相的小粉丝们只知道圈里多了个车开得巨豪爽的痴汉太太，却不想这个写玩屁股姿势层出不穷的死变态，就是那个用颜文字登峰造极的可爱死忠、著名的男粉头。  
边伯贤只要是与本命相关的CP都写，邪教的车也开得百无禁忌，还写过不少单纯污本命的爽文，他仗着已过而立之年男人的丰富想象力，玩的花样多尺度又大，自然招了不少唯粉的骂，不过边伯贤没在怕的——老子能做的应援能参加的活动一样没少，粉丝多了也始终圈地自污不ky，一向遵守基本写手道德更没出本子赚过钱，纯粹用爱发电有什么好被指手画脚的啊？这次也买握手券买到上限的边伯贤自认在对本命的爱上自己从不认输，可看见骂他的私信到底会心生不快，好在打滚求更新的评论以肉眼可见的速度刷新出来，很好哄的边伯贤笑容满面收起手机，准备去摸本命小手。  
深有体会Staff掐秒表丧心病狂的严格程度，饶是老司机边伯贤一踏入场馆也免不了心慌慌。边伯贤咧着嘴僵着灿烂的笑脸直奔本命跟前，擦擦裤子抹掉手心的汗握上本命干净白皙的手，还得寸进尺地搓了搓，收获了一枚意料之中的高甜度笑容。  
出现了，我污的对象，都暻秀。  
“排了很久队累了吧？真的每次都很感谢你能来。”  
不不不，一点都不累，你的存在就是世上最值得感激的了呜呜呜呜呜  
“专辑要签名吗？还有你常用的那本签名册。”  
好好好，我家暻秀的字真好看，手好看脸更好看，越看越喜欢嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿  
“是我的小卡诶，既然这么有缘，告诉我名字吧。”  
见了本人太多次，可一看到都暻秀的脸边伯贤就做不到冷静，平日里嘴皮子利索码字也从未卡顿过的边伯贤头脑空白到一个字都憋不出口。好在都暻秀早早眼熟了这个特别好看的男饭，任由边伯贤揩油不说还贴心地提醒他签名，甚至不管staff眼色给了他to签。  
To RayBaek  
谢谢你的支持！天气转冷了，请注意身体健康哦^❤^  
无论边伯贤意淫都暻秀时脑内充斥多少带颜色的废料，真正与都暻秀面对面时大脑就会被暂时性的格式化干净。边伯贤爱写都暻秀引诱的视线、写他濡湿的嘴唇、写他撩人的声音以构建出他所有会做出妖冶姿态的场景，但现实中都暻秀近在咫尺的脸过分纯粹帅气，边伯贤只觉得他毋庸置疑的纯洁，甚至看得见他脑袋上一个pikapika的光环，夺目却又柔软的金色倾泻到他精致的五官和背后洁白的翅膀羽毛上——他就是神圣而不容玷污的。  
追星狗看爱豆的双眼自带八百层滤镜这话不假，边伯贤被都暻秀甜得内心哇哇乱叫脸颊发烫手心又开始冒汗，瞅见to签上的自己ID，才意识到自己下意识不暴露大号而不假思索抖出了小号。就算要po图炫耀，也是可以打码的啊！该告诉暻秀真名的啊！边伯贤暗骂自己不争气又被美色迷得大脑当机，急急忙忙厚着脸皮补充道，“我叫边伯贤。”  
照理说时间都到了，都暻秀即使露出营业笑直接挥挥手say goodbye也无可厚非，但他居然阻止了要赶人的staff，很听话地按着边伯贤的指导又认真写上了边伯贤的本名，完事还不忘主动又握上边伯贤汗津津的手，冲着早就脸蛋红透的可爱男饭真挚地又说了一句感谢支持。  
拿到都暻秀独特To签的边伯贤乐得路都快不会走了，步子飘得仿佛脚踩棉花，他迷迷糊糊傻笑着将专辑和签名册紧紧抱在胸前，出了场馆好半天才想起来上大号猛吹本命今天也特别漂亮、说话声音苏得一塌糊涂、笑起来就是天使本使，紧接着边伯贤登录小号哭诉都暻秀真实的帅、真实的美味可口、手真实的软嫩滑世界第一好摸，当下猛按手机火速更新都暻秀手活儿相关一千字。  
边伯贤到家后也爱不释手地反复欣赏收获的新鲜签名，倏忽想起都暻秀水蜜桃似的粉嫩笑容，奇怪的脑细胞便再度活跃起来催促他快再接再厉污都暻秀。边伯贤长叹一声妈耶都暻秀你这磨人的小妖精，把to签仔细锁进专用小柜子里，又开电脑建了个新文档。  
你过分有趣迷人又美丽，不怪我放荡不羁爱污你。  
知恩图报的超能力少男们风风火火回故乡发完福利就又马不停蹄飞走了，飞来飞去成了常态后在电视上正儿八经露脸的机会也实打实的多了起来，边伯贤再怎么忙也每天一如既往努力挤出时间关注本命的动态，观察本命今天又涨了多少粉，为本命个人资源而爆发出尖叫，当然也乐此不疲地欢喜于本命各种CP发糖，孜孜不倦地见缝插针污本命。边伯贤生活中满是本命，充实又欢乐得不得了。  
又一个珍贵的周末，边伯贤被前些日子本命上的综艺节目刺激到，打了鸡血似的熬夜码捆绑play，没吃到晚饭的可怜肚肚叫出声了他才恋恋不舍双手离开键盘，挠了挠后脑勺伸了个懒腰拎起外套出门吃东西。在看到都暻秀的瞬间边伯贤甚至一时没反应过来，还想着亲爱的小宝贝你该被捆着呢，怎么跑出来了。本该眼红红哭着求‘边伯贤叔叔饶了我’的都暻秀正气定神闲从打包台接过塑料袋，瞥见目瞪口呆的边伯贤也没露出惊讶的表情，甚至很亲昵地歪了歪脑袋打了个招呼，“来买夜宵啊伯贤。”  
“啊？啊，嗯，是。”哦对了，本命又接了新戏，回来做宣传的···天呢暻秀记得我的名字！  
“三鲜的吃么。”  
“吃。”  
“那行了，走。”  
边伯贤愣怔地等都暻秀和眉眼柔和的银发队友道了别，见他一副等着自己带路的样子，半晌才找回自己的正常声音。  
“上哪去？”  
“你家。”  
被自己脑内翻来覆去搞的对象要跟自己回家，简直是里番剧情一样的神发展。边伯贤也不知是太心虚还是震惊过头，就真的精神恍惚地领都暻秀走出逼仄幽深的小巷，驱车把明星大人从一般人都不知道的隐藏名店弄到了自家。  
直到边伯贤纠结完这个时间点到底该给都暻秀泡茶还是泡咖啡，终于把不会出错的纯净水端到自己房里时才醒悟到，自己摊上大事儿了。  
“虽然早就感觉奇怪。”都暻秀指着边伯贤床头的某人海报，扯着嘴角笑得让后者头皮发麻腿两股战战。  
“你到底喜欢谁，边伯贤。”  
满屋的海报与周边，还有用相框裱起来的签名们，都与边伯贤的本命相关没错——刚才和二本命都暻秀一起吃宵夜的那个美人队友，大本命卞白贤。  
“啊？”边伯贤迅速整理好现状，选择装傻。  
说什么到底喜欢谁，大本命二本命都是命，对哪个的爱不是爱？没在一个号上刷就已经很良心了呀！边伯贤无奈极了，被自己二本命当面逼问这种问题的情景仿佛诡异的修罗场，他没想到自己一把年纪了还要被迫回答类似“喜欢爸爸还是喜欢妈妈”的无聊问题，却又不敢抱怨。  
“你那么喜欢带我名字写那些···奇怪的东西，却不是我的粉丝？”都暻秀斟酌了一下措词，复杂的神情也反映不出他的真实心情。  
边伯贤简直崩溃，都暻秀这话太迷太可怕了，他万万没想到污都暻秀的那些铁证会被本人看到。边伯贤旋即回忆起自己还傻呵呵把真名也告诉了人家，这种上赶着送人头的愚蠢行为俨然新晋成为了人生第一大阴影，要他悔恨得肠子青到发黑。边伯贤一副慷慨就义的样子攥着玻璃杯梗着脖子不说话，他根本不知道该怎么解释，总不能说实话吧，说，“我下不了手污大本命，所以就怒搞二本命，反正一开始只是冲着颜才粉的你，不会良心不安。”  
这话讲出来别说是要被唯粉反黑站置顶挂到销号跑路了，看这架势要被爱豆本人怼到石乐志。但说是颜粉，边伯贤该做的事什么都没少做，为了开好车更是该研究的采访该看的个人影视作品无数遍品味揣摩，看的写的想的是都暻秀，闭上眼睛做梦还是都暻秀。如此说来不知何时起，对于都暻秀这个所谓的二本命，边伯贤早就比起大本命卞白贤还要更花心思了，这般可歌可泣的无疆大爱，应当被都暻秀奖赏才是。  
都暻秀接过边伯贤握了半天的玻璃杯等一个回答，他本来还很高兴终于碰上对方还顺利被邀请（？）到家里做客，然而边伯贤一屋子自己队友周边让他心态崩了，更何况自己最私心的To签不知道被扔到哪里去，卞白贤的签名却被精心装进相框挂在了醒目的位置。  
我忍耐了那些自己被男人换着法子猥亵的东西，偷偷视奸这说话好玩的家伙这么久，又抓住一切机会蹲守在他仅仅提过一嘴的小吃店里，好不容易撞大运私下见到了面，结果这他妈到底是什么情况？  
讲道理都暻秀比边伯贤更崩溃。挺久以前的某天，唯恐天下不乱的卞白贤不仅贼笑着问都暻秀“听说我们上过床了？”，还把RayBaek的号推送给了不太擅长用社交平台的都暻秀。那会儿组合虽然稍有起色，但仍是走穴商演都没几个，地方台的专属节目收视一言难尽，小剧场的公演也还是空出大把位置。抱着诡异的心情翻完RayBaek的微博，大开眼界的都暻秀没忍住捶了两拳坏心眼的舍友。然而都暻秀得知自己有这样微妙的粉丝后奇迹般地并不觉得恶心或者讨厌，甚至有些暗喜，并发自内心感谢这个人一直以来都关注自己。从低谷时期起就不离不弃的支持何等可贵，哪怕形式有些不同寻常，可那确实是都暻秀所希望得到的、值得每一个舞台上的人去骄傲的偏爱，是最为暖心且不容辜负的动力。意外发现这位奔放又长情的粉丝与经常见到的大帅比男饭是同一人时都暻秀激动坏了，他甚至没去深思男粉写自己的羞羞文究竟是多gay的事，也尽力要自己不再去介意边伯贤ID里明显的指向，只想着哪天和这位有意思的粉丝好好交个朋友，想真正认识他。事实却给了都暻秀一记耳光，打得他委屈不已又痛到手脚麻痹。  
早就知道的，RayBaek，分明就是白贤的超能力和名字。  
内心狂骂脏话的都暻秀喝了口水坐到边伯贤床边，越等待边伯贤长久的沉默，不服输的念头越是冲上脑门。一切的始作俑者卞白贤见识到都暻秀离奇执着后看苗头愈发不对，试图挽救过好朋友，却好说歹说都没劝成功他别干缺心眼的事。都暻秀本是相当懂人情世故又处事沉稳的性格，可只针对边伯贤的孩子气的犟劲儿一上来，就算知道自己真在他身上吃了亏也不肯善罢甘休。  
“你从哪里看出来我不喜欢你？”出乎意料的，边伯贤空落落的拳头捏紧了又松开，比任何一次见面都要淡定地开了口。竟然被放在心尖上的人误解，边伯贤哭笑不得又气个半死，可他不忍责怪都暻秀，只觉得都暻秀难得糊涂了一把，竟然对一个小粉丝的喜欢斤斤计较。偶像都暻秀是他铁杆粉丝边伯贤做过的最为斑斓又甜蜜的梦，边伯贤早就过了相信这种梦会成真的年纪，他一开始就明白他们彼此间从来就不可能会有什么太深刻的关系。  
在我的位置永远看不到全部的你，你的位置也同样看不完整所有爱你的心，可你没有错，我也无需感到亏欠。  
“那你最喜欢我吗？”聪明如都暻秀，他立即意识到自己的失言，从海报签名就得出的简单结论到底经不起推敲，他分明是最直接感受到边伯贤长久热忱的人，他最不该质疑边伯贤的心意。都暻秀本有些咄咄逼人的气势马上弱下来，他脱口而出了另一个问题，出于愧疚而嘟嘟囔囔的语气生生被边伯贤听出了一丝娇与羞。  
到底是当成宝喜欢了那么久的人，就算再怎么不讲道理，边伯贤也总归觉得都暻秀是甜的、是最好的。超能力少男团嘛，某种程度上边伯贤陪伴了都暻秀从稚气到成熟的蜕变，可无论原本拘谨稚嫩的小朋友长成了多么优秀帅气的大人，也始终是边伯贤记忆中抱着话筒羞怯又认真唱歌的小男孩。都暻秀吃醋般的任性言行在边伯贤心里一下子有了再合理不过的解释，短暂的惊愕过后边伯贤茅塞顿开，他暗自念叨着中奖了中奖了老子他妈中大奖了，按捺住狂喜有些惶恐地将自己暂时从粉丝的位置拿开，又斗胆将都暻秀从爱豆的位置拉走，余下的都暻秀的话语便异常露骨又暧昧起来。  
真是要人害羞得不止一星半点，你知道你在说什么吗？我的直球天才小祖宗。  
“粉丝当然会对偶像说‘是’。”原本被爱豆气场镇得本能畏缩的边伯贤腰杆子一下子挺直了，仗着自己多吃了几年米多混了几年社会，关键时刻还狡猾地跟懵懵懂懂的小偶像玩文字游戏。  
“我要听边伯贤说。”  
“是。”  
心满意足的都暻秀大概完全不在乎自己提出这样一个问题的本意，对于自己心情反常的原因他似乎仍在五里雾中，暂且只当自己是因为自己在乎的粉丝也最喜欢自己而单纯地开心，喜滋滋地手一挥喊边伯贤过来吃夜宵。顺利套路了自己小心肝的边伯贤，被那碗余温垂死挣扎的三鲜馄饨温暖了心灵，迅速原谅了自己本命无意间把自己吓到心绞痛又让自己气到肝疼的小恶魔一面，再次涌起满心爱意绵绵的泡泡。  
毕竟已经想通最喜欢都暻秀了，不管是在组合里还是在这个世界上，无论是粉丝还是边伯贤，都向来没得选。  
“所以为什么你会迷白贤啊。”边伯贤很给面子地喝掉所有汤汁，听到都暻秀冒出来的一句话差点把最后一小片蛋皮卡到嗓子眼儿里。  
“不觉得我和他长得有点像吗？名字也差不多，太亲切了下意识就去了解他，结果发现我俩爱好什么的也都相似，简直像看自己儿子当明星一样，就下意识一直看作大本命了哈哈哈。”  
“。”  
“所以能理解吧，我没办法污和自己很像的人，总觉得羞羞的。”  
“贴他那么多海报你倒不觉得羞羞。”  
“买都买了不贴干嘛。”干脆坦白了个痛快的边伯贤面对若有所思的都暻秀，只能用爽朗的大笑掩盖自己的尴尬，笑完很识相地解释了一句，“你的周边我不舍得用都收藏起来了，签名也是。”  
“那你以后还会写那种要被举报的东西吗？”都暻秀眨着大眼睛表情十足的天真无邪，确认解除危机警报的边伯贤胆子又肥起来，认为就这事儿决不能让步，很是严肃地点了点头。  
说到底为什么污本命啊？因为爱啊！为爱开始污本命，又在污本命的过程中不断积累对本命的爱，良性循环，爱生生不息。污本命这种行为，可以说是百利而无一害。又开始皮的边伯贤一旦进入污都暻秀的状态就势不可挡，他意识到自己和都暻秀孤男寡男大半夜的共处一室，着实是非常适合实践某些肖想已久的事。  
暻秀啊暻秀，叔叔马上教你什么叫‘羊入虎口’，嘿嘿嘿。  
“好吧。”都暻秀轻轻叹了口气站起来转身居高临下看还缩在床头的边伯贤，后者迎着都暻秀俯视自己的角度下意识抬头，还没来得及为他这句疑似邀约的话热血沸腾，就被那丰润红唇间吐出的字句威胁得一时窒息。  
“总之你先把所有文档里的‘都暻秀’换成‘边伯贤’，大声念给我听。”  
就算心理上还觉得都暻秀永远是小男孩，但眼前的英俊男人到底从眉梢到唇角都是成熟男性的性感模样，雄性荷尔蒙从他每一个毛孔溢出来，撩得边伯贤忐忑地咽了口唾沫，被无可挑剔的颜苏得再次当机的脑袋中只剩下一个想法：凉了。  
呵呵，都暻秀教你什么叫‘引狼入室’，伯。贤。叔。叔。

RayBaek太太，突然退圈，原因不详。

FIN.


End file.
